


Ah, the Beauty of Young Love

by trespassersw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama queens, Gay Matt Holt, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespassersw/pseuds/trespassersw
Summary: After Pidge finds Matt, she brings him to meet her team. Little did any of them know, Matt and Lance used to date and now they are being drama queens.(otherwise known as the stupidest thing I have ever written)
Relationships: Past Lance/Matt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Ah, the Beauty of Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> imagine that they are the same age. i really don't know why i wrote this, i don't even ship them. enjoy????

“Hey everybody, this is my brother, Matt!” he heard Pidge call as she picked up a mouse.

Matt descended down the ramp eager to meet his sister’s friends. He looked over all of their faces until he locked eyes on the one in blue. 

Oh no. No. No. Nonononononononoo. Not this drama queen! He could seriously not deal with this right now.

“Well would you look at that,” the paladin yelled. All of the others looked at him in confusion, Matt just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “The great Matthew Holt has decided to grace us with his presence.”

“Ah Lance, long time no see gladly.”

“You ass! I’m a blessing to be around! Just because you couldn’t handle my awesomeness doesn’t mean it isn’t there!”

“Oh we all know you could never be any better than me. Clearly space has fogged up your brain!”

“No. No. Nonono no you don’t, I’ve always been better. Look at this face! Does this look like the face of fog to you!”

“I-” Matt’s comeback was cut off by Pidges confused stuttering.

“Wa-wait-we-you-wa-huh? Do you two? Know each other??? I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Ohohoh what’s there to know?”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“You don’t make sense!”

“GUYS!” Pidge yelled, “What is going on?!?! How?? Do you know each other?”

“You won’t believe it, Pidge. I used to date this idiot!”

“You’re the idiot!!”

“You are both idiots!” yelled Pidge. “Lance?! You used to?!?! Date?!?! MY BROTHER!!!”

“Yeah and it was the worst use of my glorious 14th year on Earth possible!”

“Oh yea?? It was wayyyyy worse for me!”

They bickered on for at least 10 whole minutes until the others left and it was just Matt, Lance, and Pidge left outside. 

“Quiznack, you are insufferable! I’m going, meet me inside when you're done, whatever this is. Matt, you still have to meet the rest of the team.”

They didn’t acknowledge her, only continuing to yell insults at each other.


End file.
